


Serendipity: villaneve

by villaneIIe



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaneIIe/pseuds/villaneIIe
Summary: "Queria sentir-se o mais perto possível da asiática, queria estar, queria ficar, afinal, não havia combinação mais bonita que as duas. O problema é que a perfeição nunca foi a coisa favorita do universo. Nunca seria."
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Serendipity: villaneve

PARTE I — Villanelle  
“You found the light in me that I couldn’t find”

Existem muitas coisas que Villanelle Astankova gostaria de dizer para Eve Park. Gostaria de dizer que os olhos de Eve são incríveis uma última vez e gostaria de deixar claro que Eve definitivamente tinha os cabelos mais bonitos que a russa já havia presenciado. Mas Eve está longe, mesmo estando tão perto.

Villanelle se lembra de tanto, mas ela preferia não se lembrar, ou, ao menos, gostaria de poder esquecer tudo por algumas noites, por alguns dias, assim ela talvez chegasse ao fim de uma semana sem sonhar com o sotaque engraçado ou com a gargalhada hipnotizando da mais velha. O mísero pensamento em Eve faz seu corpo estremecer e sua cabeça delirar, é e sempre foi impressionante a forma como a asiática a tinha na palma de suas mãos.

A noite da ponte, definitivamente, é o que mais circula o coração e a mente de Villanelle. A brisa fria, o céu limpo. Sua memória sempre foi boa, mas a loira com toda a certeza do universo conseguiria descrever nos mínimos detalhes como tudo aconteceu.

Bom, existem coisas que todos sabem, mas o que se sente é secreto e, se dependesse de Villanelle, permaneceria trancado a sete chaves. Contudo, há sempre uma razão, e a dor em seu coração a faz pensar muito sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

“Você acha que eu sou um monstro?” ela lembra-se de dizer.  
Minutos de silêncio.

“Você é tantas coisas” e o vento soprando contra elas.

Villanelle se lembra de caminhar para longe e de torcer para que Eve pedisse que ela parasse. A mais nova não queria andar, não queria sentir que o espectro interminável de sentimentos que tinha por Eve estava se distanciando mais do que já fora distanciado. Queria sentir algo, Villanelle gosta de sentir as coisas, apesar de não parecer. Ela sente Eve perto dela, ela sente coisas quando está com Eve. E Eve sabe disso.

Seu coração se encheu de alegria quando virou-se e viu a asiática já a encarando e seu corpo gritou em euforia quando seus lábios se tocaram. Não foi a primeira vez, é claro, mas foi a primeira vez em que as duas estavam ali, emocional e fisicamente. Não houve briga, não houve discussão, não houve nada além da sensação incrível de beijar quem realmente ama. Villanelle ama Eve naquele momento e amou em muitos outros, mas Eve ainda descobriria o quanto seu coração é capaz de amar uma russa de olhos claros e cabelos loiros.

Dali em diante, muito aconteceu.

Hoje, soa como um filme, mas, na época, soou apenas como a coisa certa. Elas saíram correndo do local que seria oficialmente o início de um relacionamento não oficial, ao menos não até então. Fugiram no embalo de sua própria melodia e desejaram a beleza dos momentos bons que, internamente, ambas sabiam que viriam.

Moraram no Alasca, mas não deu certo.

Mudaram-se para Amsterdam, Villanelle amava a cidade. Mas tudo parecia estranho na vizinhança e, após alguns meses, a russa achou que talvez os ares da Tailândia fossem melhores. E, de forma categórica, eles foram.

Era final de 2020 quando chegaram a Hua Hin, uma cidade pequena o suficiente para se adaptarem e grande o suficiente para não serem descobertas. Moraram em casas à beira-mar, onde passavam o dia revezando entre os prazeres na cama e os prazeres da água cristalina a sua frente.

Foi estranho do início ao fim para os moradores ao lado. Duas jovens, vivendo sozinhas numa casa, não saindo para trabalhar e vivendo de um dinheiro que, muitos ali, acreditaram ser de procedência criminosa. Querendo ou não, realmente era. Eve preocupou-se, ser descoberta pelos Doze não era exatamente o seu plano perfeito.

— Sabe que precisamos arrumar empregos — Eve disse numa noite, enquanto observava Villanelle arrumar a mesa para o jantar — e que não temos dinheiro para viver assim para sempre.

— O dinheiro não é para sempre, mas é suficiente para nossos filhos não precisarem trabalhar — Villanelle respondeu descontraída, enquanto colocava o segundo prato na pequena mesa de madeira.

— Você quer ter filhos? — Eve sorriu.

Silêncio.

— De qualquer forma — a loira deu de ombros — não precisamos disso, você sabe que não.

— Mas deveríamos.

— Eu posso voltar a trabalhar com… bom, você sabe — o sotaque russo ecoou e a dona da voz conseguiu perceber que a namorada, esposa, ou seja lá o estado em que se encontrassem, limpou a garganta.

— Vill — começou — você prometeu que não trabalharia mais com isso, não prometeu?

— Desculpe, eu não… não pensei direito antes de falar. Eu não quero voltar para aquilo.

— Você prometeu.

— Sim, baby, eu prometi — se aproximou, segurando a cintura de Eve e a trazendo mais para perto — e eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. 

Villanelle Astankova perdeu a discussão naquela noite e acabou por, pela milionésima vez, ceder aos encantos e insistências de Eve.

Por isso, a menos de três quadras da casa, Eve passou a trabalhar numa cafeteria, o que era até agradável e, dentro de duas semanas, Villanelle já estava enfurnada em uma floricultura qualquer, fingindo montar buquês com todo o amor e carinho para casais que nunca seriam mais felizes do que ela e Eve. Villanelle se orgulhava de pensar isso sempre que entregava um aglomerado de rosas pra alguém.

Os dias eram bons e o amor crescia exponencialmente, sem freio e, o melhor de tudo, nenhuma das duas queria freio. Tudo em Eve amava Villanelle e tudo em Villanelle amava Eve.

— Eu sempre vou estar com você — a mais nova disse numa noite antes de dormirem — aqui — apontou para a cabeça de Eve — aqui — moveu ambas as mãos por todo o corpo da asiática — e bem aqui — apontou para o coração, relaxando a mão por alguns segundos no colo despido de Eve.

— Você promete?

Villanelle assentiu.

— Então eu também prometo — e um beijo.

Houve um dia, contudo, péssimo. Hoje, a loira julga como um dos piores de seus dias. Já passou por muito, mas nada se compara ao momento em que uma senhora simpática passou pela porta da floricultura e entregou, nas mãos finas e compridas da russa, um envelope, o qual Villanelle sabia muito bem da onde vinha.

Houve, naquele mesmo dia, outra discussão. Dessa vez, Villanelle acha que a classificação avançou para a categoria de briga. Sim, foi uma briga. Elas gritaram, elas choraram e elas, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, não chegaram a um acordo. Villanelle guardou tudo para si e Eve tratou de deixar claro tudo o que sempre pensou. Astankova e Park não queriam se magoar, mas conseguiram. Muito.

— Não adianta fugirmos, Eve! — a loira exclamou alto, com as mãos sobre a cabeça, indicando o nervosismo e a irritação.

— Nossa vida é fugir! Por que não poderíamos fazer isso de novo?

— Eles já sabem onde estamos — Villanelle respondeu séria — eles já sabem e eles não vão parar até me terem de volta. Você sabe o que eu preciso fazer, você sabe o que nós precisamos fazer, Eve, apenas não quer enxergar.

— Volte a colocar as mãos em outra pessoa e nunca mais colocará as mãos em mim.

Silêncio.

Depois, uma risada triste e desesperada, acompanhada de um banho de lágrimas.

— Eu prometi proteger você — suspirou — eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. 

— Você faz muitas promessas, Villanelle e, talvez, não seja tão boa assim em cumprí-las.

— Não terei como encostar as mãos em você se estiver morta.

— Então não encoste — Eve finalizou e se retirou da sala.

Dormiram sozinhas.

Ao menos, Eve dormiu. Sozinha no quarto, na enorme cama que dividiam. Ou que deveriam dividir.

Villanelle ficou na rua, olhando o mar e pensando como que tamanho impasse poderia voltar a aparecer em sua vida. Ela sabia que esse dia chegaria, ambas sabiam, mas preferiram ignorar até o limite. O maior erro de todos.

“Então não encoste.”  
“Então não encoste.”  
“Então não encoste.”

Um relâmpago estourou no céu, iluminando o rosto da russa.  
A água da chuva que recém havia começado a cair misturava-se às lágrimas.

— Algumas promessas são mais importantes do que outras, Eve — disse para si mesma no momento em que se levantou da varanda e adentrou a casa, procurando desesperadamente por sua carteira, seu celular e seu carregador.

Era o fim.

Se é que houve um começo.

Villanelle sorriu levemente quando abriu a porta do quarto e viu Eve dormindo com os braços para fora da cama, ela sempre dormia assim quando estava triste ou irritada. Astankova memorizou cada parte do rosto de quem ela esperava, um dia, poder pedir em casamento, mesmo sabendo da impossibilidade.

Não levaria suas roupas embora, deixaria tudo para Eve. Queria sentir-se o mais perto possível da asiática, queria estar, queria ficar, afinal, não havia combinação mais perfeita que as duas. O problema é que a perfeição nunca foi a coisa favorita do universo. Nunca seria.

Naquela noite, Villanelle deixou o quarto.

Depois a casa.

E, por último, ela deixou a vida de Eve.

PARTE II — Eve  
“What if I’m someone you won’t talk about?”

Eve não esqueceu de Villanelle, isso é óbvio. Mas ela seguiu em frente, mesmo tendo sido excessivamente difícil, desastroso, irritante e, por vezes, enlouquecedor.

Todas as manhãs, quando Eve acorda, ela pensa que Villanelle vai voltar, ela pensa que a loira estará na cozinha, emburrada, xingando o noticiário local por ineficiência e sensacionalismo enquanto bebe seu café sem açúcar e sem leite. Villanelle não é a ex de Eve, ela é o grande amor de Eve. Elas nunca oficializaram o término, nem mesmo o início.

Já faz dois anos, seis meses e vinte e sete dias desde que Eve Park deixou a casa na cidade tailandesa e migrou para o Canadá. Há dois anos, seis meses e vinte e sete dias, Eve passou por ao menos sete diferentes empregos, numa tentativa falha de conseguir dinheiro o suficiente para se sustentar sem usar o dinheiro que Villanelle deixara.

Trabalhou como cuidadora de animais, pulou de bar em bar, onde em todos trabalhou como garçonete. Seu último e atual emprego é como secretária de um dos donos de um jornal local. Ela revisa papéis, relatórios e atende ligações. E odeia tudo isso. A única coisa que a deixa presa ali, e que na verdade ela mesma encontrou como motivo para continuar — além do salário, é claro — é a rapidez com que tem acesso às informações. 

Eve sabe quando um avião cai, sabe quando ocorre um furto no centro de Toronto, mas ela também sabe quando um assassinato internacional acontece. 

Em seu computador pessoal, ela guarda, secretamente, uma pasta com todas as informações da assassina internacional que foca apenas em pessoas importantes e que não tem um padrão, mas, definitivamente, tem estilo. É como anos antes, mas por amor, não por obsessão.

Em resumo, Eve consegue saber se Villanelle está viva e isso, para ela, é suficiente.

Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, tomou banho, esquentou a comida do almoço e sentou-se na cama para assistir televisão. Parou no jornal oficial do país e, como de costume, o nome de Villanelle corria indiretamente pela boca dos âncoras. Ela havia feito mais cinco vítimas, todas dentro de duas semanas. Perigoso, muito perigoso.

Depois de tanto tempo, Eve não se importava mais com as mortes. Não que ela ache que as vidas merecem ser perdidas, Eve nunca pensaria isso. Isso quer dizer que Eve não se importaria se Villanelle encostasse as mãos nela.

Ela realmente não se importaria. Na realidade, Eve pensa muito nisso.

Quanto a Villanelle, ela ainda não sabe o que está fazendo direito.

Astankova ainda sente coisas por Eve, ela nunca deixaria de sentir. Mas ela vem tentando esquecer, ela nem ao menos sabe onde Eve está, apesar de querer muito. É perigoso esse conhecimento, é perigosa a relação delas, sempre foi e, para sempre, seria.

Saber onde Eve está implica em Villanelle pensar nela mais do que já pensa, implica em querer estar perto mais do que já quer e, o pior, implica em ir atrás de Eve. Sabendo onde a asiática está, Villanelle jamais conseguiria ficar parada sem fazer nada, por isso deu essa liberdade para Eve. Não foi atrás, não procurou saber, mas esperava e rezava para todo e qualquer Deus que um dia tivesse ouvido falar para que Eve estivesse bem. E, de alguma forma, ela sabia que a mais velha estava.

Dói. Não há um dia em que não doa, mas vale a pena. Ou Villanelle quer pensar que vale.

Ela tentou, por inúmeras vezes promoveu festas em todas as luxuosas casas que passou pelo mundo. Morou em Ibiza, morou em Budapeste, em Londres, em Paris, em Lisboa. Villanelle já não sabe quantas foram as cidades. Da mesma maneira, também não sabe quantas foram as mulheres que usou pra esquecer Eve. De fato, foram tantas quanto os dias em que pensou em Eve. Ou seja, o número beira o infinito.  
Esquecer alguém com outra pessoa é egoísta, beijar alguém desejando estar tocando em outros lábios também. Mas Villanelle precisa esquecer Eve, não é como se houvesse opção.

É perigoso.  
É perigoso.  
É perigoso.

Não há escapatória para a situação. Ou elas ficam juntas, ou Eve morre. Passar a vida fugindo não é e nunca será bom para ninguém.

A cada dia que passa, os trabalhos de Villanelle vem aumentando. A demanda dos Doze cresce em alta velocidade e, depois de meses tentando se habituar ao trabalho, a russa simplesmente desistiu e cedeu às (des)vantagens do trabalho alienado. Não sabe para que serve, apenas trabalha. Não sabe o valor daquilo, mas, se soubesse, ela o ignoraria.

— Tem um novo trabalho — escutou a voz de Helene em sua frente. As duas saíram para beber juntas, o que é estranho, pois Villanelle nunca gostou muito de bebidas, mas tornou-se comum — amanhã.

— Eu não quero mais trabalhos essa semana — Villanelle respondeu um tanto quanto ríspida — já foram cinco nas últimas duas, a situação está se apertando e, com toda a certeza, organizações internacionais já devem ter meu perfil completo traçado.

— Quando foi que ficou tão medrosa?

Villanelle se encolheu na cadeira do bar, suspirando pesadamente e revirando os olhos logo em seguida.

— Precisa esquecê-la, Villanelle — “Isso é impossível” a loira pensou — já faz quase três anos e… bem… — pensou um pouco antes de falar — ela pode nem ao menos lembrar de você.

— Ela lembra! — exclamou irritada — ela lembra…  
Silêncio.

— Vamos fazer um acordo — Helene se ajeitou na cadeira — faça mais esse trabalho e, depois, terá uma semana de folga. Faça coisas normais, vá à praia, ao shopping, faça compras! Tente se acalmar.

— Não tem como eu me acalmar com vocês colocando um alvo na cabeça de Eve sempre que eu me arrisco a dizer que não quero mais fazer isso.

— Você mesma coloca o alvo sobre a cabeça dela, Villanelle — Helene fez um sinal para que o garçom trouxesse mais uma bebida — seu vôo é amanhã no fim de tarde. Canadá, acho que vai gostar.

Villanelle apenas assentiu com a cabeça e secou uma lágrima que ameaçava cair no canto do seu rosto.

…

Era madrugada quando Eve levantou da cama acoplada num canto qualquer do minúsculo apartamento, ela havia acordado por conta de uma briga na beira da calçada. Para a sua surpresa, a televisão ainda estava ligada. Na realidade, não era extremamente surpreendente, até porque não é a primeira vez que isso acontecesse. Por vezes, o cansaço de Eve é tanto que ela apenas apaga.

No aparelho, um plantão jornalístico passa. Não era mais um assassinato, o que aí sim era uma surpresa. A mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros falava palavras que Eve parou de entender no momento em que viu um retrato falado aparecer na tela. Não era Villanelle, mas parecia muito com Villanelle.

Os olhos desenhados, as maçãs do rosto salientes, a expressão completamente focada e, ao mesmo tempo, inteiramente inacessível. A asiática preocupou-se, seu coração parou por alguns instantes, ela sabe que sim. Os olhos castanhos moveram-se para a parte inferior da televisão, onde o texto anunciava um retrato falado desenvolvido através da única testemunha do último crime cometido. Eles estavam perto, Eve sabe quando um investigador está perto. Mas o que ela pode fazer?

Desesperou-se, tentou pensar, mas nada além da decepção e da preocupação ocupava seu coração e sua mente. Sentiu-se perdida. Não tem com quem desabafar sobre isso, não tem como lidar com essa situação. Eve não sabe como ajudar Villanelle e ela se culpa por isso, por inúmeras horas.

Até que, com o sol já entrando pelas frestas da cortina, o celular tocou, com o toque especial de emergências: o toque de Carolyn Martens. A morena pulou sobre a cama e alcançou o aparelho, atendendo-o de forma ofegante.

— Carolyn! — exclamou ao atender — por favor me diga que tem a solução.

“Oi para você também, Eve, quanto tempo!” ironizou a mais velha do outro lado da linha “e sim, é claro que eu tenho a solução”. 

— Desculpe por isso — Eve responde começando a roer as unhas — como vamos resolver? Eles têm uma foto dela, bom, não é exatamente ela, mas parece muito.

“Villanelle vai se sair dessa, você não confia no potencial dela?” sim, Eve confia em Villanelle, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa “Já providenciei que retirem do ar essas fotos, de qualquer forma, e pedi que a restrinjam apenas ao pessoal autorizado, no caso, o MI6, que é quem vem cuidando do caso. Foi muita irresponsabilidade da mídia fazer essa divulgação, ainda mais quando o termo ‘justiça com as próprias mãos’ anda tão em alta.”

Eve quis dizer graças a Deus, mas calou-se, ficando feliz internamente. Há uma pergunta, sempre há a mesma pergunta e Eve sente que sua chance de conseguir a resposta é agora.

— Carolyn — continuou o assunto — onde ela está?

“Essa é uma pergunta difícil”

— Eu sei — compreendeu a ex-investigadora — mas eu preciso… eu preciso de qualquer informação que tenha, por favor.

“Nós não sabemos, não ainda” Carolyn respondeu “Nós a rastreamos, mas como você mesma sabe, Villanelle é muito boa em não deixar nada para trás, a mulher que deu o retrato falado provavelmente será morta, você sabe.”

Como Eve sabe, Eve sabe muito. É como a primeira vez em que se viram, só que totalmente às avessas.

— Você não tem nenhuma informação?

“Foi por isso que liguei, na realidade” a investigadora prosseguiu, o que acelerou o corpo e os neurônios de Eve “ela está indo para o Canadá, exatamente na cidade de Toronto e eu sei que você está aí.”

— O que?

“Deixe-me terminar.”

— Ok, desculpa — Eve arqueou as sobrancelhas, mesmo sabendo que Carolyn não a veria.

“O MI6 não fará nada, porque sabemos que você fará. Não sei o que pretende, mas sei que, se alguém deve confrontá-la, este alguém deve ser você.”

— Eu…

“Você não sabe ficar quieta?”

— Carolyn?!

“Me perdoe, mas continuando” um suspiro de cada lado da linha “faça o que acha certo, como sempre fez e deu certo. Eu tenho endereço de onde ela ficará, enviarei tudo por mensagem. É amanhã”

Amanhã.

PARTE III — Eve & Villanelle  
“Be mine  
For always  
I’ll be yours  
Forever.”

O prédio é muito antigo, não chama atenção nem mesmo da mais observadora das pessoas. Não é bonito, é cinza, com janelas descascadas e com, aparentemente, uma iluminação que deixa a desejar. Eve está do lado de fora, segurando seu corpo contra um sobretudo e com o celular em mãos, para conferir o endereço.

Apartamento 216, primeiro andar.

Ela entra, não há porteiro.

A sensação é estranha, porque, pela primeira vez em quase 3 anos, Villanelle está a menos de mil quilômetros de distância. Ela sobe as escadas, caminha pelo corredor, lendo cuidadosamente os números em cada porta. Não é difícil, apenas três apartamentos por andar.

Eve para em frente a porta e se pergunta se deve ou não bater. O que ela falaria, afinal? “Oi, fomos praticamente casadas,, você me amava, eu te amava, você sumiu, mas eu ainda te amo”, parece bom? Ehrm… não muito. Mas ela bate mesmo assim.

Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. Eve pensa em desistir. Talvez Carolyn tenha mentido o endereço, ela já mentiu para tirá-la de perto de Villanelle outras vezes e poderia fazer de novo, certo? Certíssimo.

De repente, passos. Eles se aproximam, do fundo do imóvel para a porta de entrada. A maçaneta gira, Eve suspira. E, então, Villanelle está ali. Sua Villanelle. Os cabelos estão na mesma altura, talvez um pouco mais escuros, mas as feições são as mesmas.

— Eve?! — exclamou ao encontrar os olhos da menor — o que… o que você está fazendo aqui? — sua respiração começou a cortar, estava surpresa demais.

— Eu… Eu… — Eve não sabia como responder — eu vim te ver.  
Villanelle a puxou para dentro, checando o corredor antes de fechar a porta atrás delas.

— Não que eu não tenha gostado de te ver, mas… — os olhos da loira caíram, cheios de amor e de saudade — como me encontrou?

— Sua foto está por todos os jornais — Eve disse e Villanelle pareceu entender do que se tratava. Era claro que ela sabia o que estava aparecendo nas mídias, estava sempre de olho, mas não achou que o que fazia estava escancarado ao ponto de Eve encontrá-la — Carolyn me garantiu que está mantendo a informação apenas nas mãos das pessoas certas. Eu espero que ela não dê seu nome e nem nada do gênero… 

Silêncio.

Elas se encararam um pouco, chegando cada vez mais perto. Sempre sentiram a presença uma da outra, afinal, amar é isso, é sentir a presença do outro em você. Sempre foi isso e para sempre seria.

— Eu não te procurei, me desculpa — Villanelle falou se sentando no pequeno sofá da sala em que estavam — eu pensei, eu quis, mas eu não podia.

— Eu sei que não — Eve compreendeu, ainda de pé — sei que não, porque eu também não te procurei.

— Não seria justo — elas falaram juntas.

Villanelle percebeu que Eve continuaria e ficou quieta, apenas encarando o rosto, os olhos e os cabelos da mulher que mais amou, e que mais ama, em sua vida.

— Não era certo e eu entendo isso. É perigoso e ainda é, de qualquer maneira. Eu não deveria estar aqui, mas eu precisava te dizer que estão atrás de você — Eve deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se do sofá — que eles não vão parar — mais um passo — e que você precisa fugir, seja lá qual seja o seu próximo destino — e sentou-se no colo de Villanelle, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo da loira — não quero você presa ou morta, V.

As mãos da mais nova ficaram paradas no sofá, ela não tocou em Eve, não conseguiria. Eve percebeu. Eve também sabe o motivo.

— Eu matei muitas pessoas, Eve — disse baixinho, com a voz levemente afetada pelas lágrimas que segurava.

— Eu sei — Eve sorriu com o canto da boca e levou uma das mãos para o rosto de Villanelle, acariciando a bochecha devagar — está tudo bem.

Villanelle entendeu e Villanelle cansou de esperar. Ela se lançou sobre Eve, puxando-a para mais perto pelos cabelos e colando, enfim, seus lábios. As duas, em todos os anos, trocaram inúmeros beijos, mas nenhum foi tão desesperado quanto o daquele instante. Era cheio de saudade, cheio de amor, cheio de desculpas, mesmo o perdão não sendo necessário.

As mãos da mais nova desceram pelas costas de Eve, a auxiliando na retirada do casaco. Em poucos minutos, a blusa da morena foi embora e, logo em seguida, sua calça jeans. Villanelle passou a mão por cada centímetro de pele de Eve, relembrando cada um dos traços que um dia havia memorizado.

Arrancou o sutiã rapidamente e levou os lábios aos seios de Eve. Villanelle chupou, lambeu, mordiscou levemente a pele ao redor da aréola, arrancando gemidos de Eve. Enquanto isso, suas mãos apertavam a bunda da mulher a sua frente. Os gemidos se intensificaram mesmo com praticamente nenhum contato específico.

— Muita roupa… — foi tudo o que Eve conseguiu dizer quando os dedos firmes de Villanelle enrolaram-se na calcinha, prontos para removê-la.

A loira entendeu. Parou o que estava fazendo, de maneira ágil retirou sua blusa e, para a felicidade de Eve, não havia sutiã, apenas a pele clara que brilhava com a pouca luz do apartamento. Encantada com a visão, Eve suspirou e gemeu quando sentiu Villanelle virando-a e colocando-a de costas no sofá.

Depois disso, tudo demora uma fração de segundos para acontecer. Villanelle praticamente arranca a calcinha de Eve e, a medida em que deposita beijos pela barriga, vai descendo completamente até alcançar o sexo da mais velha. São beijos molhados, cheios de desejo, por vezes, até demorados demais. Villanelle sente sua própria calcinha encharcada, afinal, ver Eve praticamente gemendo contra a sua boca é algo além dos graus normais de excitação.

Primeiro, a língua percorre todo o sexo de Eve, provando novamente e percebendo o quão pronta a mulher estava. Depois, mergulha para os lábios menores, sugando devagar e com firmeza. Rapidamente, seus dentes roçam sobre o clitóris de Eve. Ela solta um gemido e, por Deus, Villanelle definitivamente está explodindo de tesão.

Ali a língua de Villanelle para, pressionando o clitóris e praticamente respirando contra a entrada de Eve.

— Peça, Eve — a loira substitui a língua por um dedo, que entra devagar e sai na mesma intensidade — você só vai conseguir o que quer se me pedir.

Eve ofegou e tentou guiar a cabeça de Villanelle até seu centro, falhando e recebendo mais um dedo dentro de si como resposta. Desta vez, a loira manteve o dedo lá, levando-o cada vez mais fundo.

— Peça, Eve. É tudo o que precisa pedir.

— Por favor — disse num sussurro, claramente se esforçando mais do que o normal para conseguir emitir qualquer palavra.

Villanelle retirou os dedos e, enfim, tomou a intimidade de Eve com sua boca. Foi diretamente para o clitóris, onde sugou e lambeu em movimentos circulares, debaixo para cima, de um lado para o outro. Eve apenas conseguia gemer e, com os dedos enterrados nos cabelos loiros, ela colocava mais pressão na língua de Villanelle.

Com a mão direita, a loira alcançou o seio da mais velha e com a mão esquerda passou a penetrar forte e intensamente dois dedos em Eve. Porém, Villanelle não queria Eve gozando daquele jeito, ela queria mais e sabia como.

Astankova não sabe de onde retirou forças para fazê-lo, mas conseguiu erguer eve pelas coxas, deitar no sofá e colocá-la sobre seu rosto em poucos minutos. "Rebola pra mim" Villanelle disse apertando cada um dos lados da bunda de Eve com suas mãos.

E foi assim que, após três anos longe da mulher que amava, Eve Park gozou pela primeira vez na noite. Em cima do rosto de Villanelle, com Villanelle arranhando seu corpo, com Villanelle a mandando rebolar.

Villanelle, Villanelle, Villanelle. Finalmente!

Eve saiu do rosto da mais nova e se aconchegou contra seu corpo. Elas estavam longe de terminar, ambas sabiam disso, por tal razão, não foi surpresa alguma quando Villanelle levou do sofá segurando Eve em seu colo e a levou para um cômodo no final do corredor. 

Pelo caminho, elas se beijaram inúmeras vezes e esbarraram nas paredes vazias do apartamento. De fato, não era um local acolhedor, afinal, Villanelle estava ali há poucas horas e sairia dentro de um dia ou dois, no máximo.

Quando chegaram ao cômodo iluminado apenas por dois abajures nas mesas de cabeceira, elas seguiram para a cama, onde Villanelle colocou Eve de costas e com os seios comprimidos pelo lençol. As mãos ágeis da russa fizeram com que Eve levantasse os quadris, ficando completamente empinada para Villanelle.

Naquele instante, tudo o que pareceu lento, calmo e sem a menor das pressas, tornou-se frenético, tomado pela luxúria. As roupas de Villanelle caíram no chão e a textura da renda pode ser sentida na pele de Eve.

Elas não sabem como começaram a situação, mas Eve percebeu-se perdida entre seus gemidos, sussurros e suspiros de prazer a medida em que os dedos de Villanelle começaram a acelerar dentro dela, com força, sem parar.

Villanelle sentia sua mão doer, mas era forte demais, era intenso demais. Eve gemendo para ela valia toda e qualquer dor que seu pulso tivesse que lidar posteriormente. Era a coisa favorita de Villanelle: ver Eve naquela posição, demonstrando tudo o que sentia e se abrindo para ela de corpo e alma.

Eve lembra-se de gozar ao menos quatro vezes, duas delas junto de Villanelle, ao mesmo tempo, na sintonia que apenas as duas tinham. Ela se lembra de implorar por mais: mais forte, mais rápido. Mas, na realidade, talvez estivesse pedindo por mais tempo, mais sentimento. O sexo era o reflexo de tudo, mas dentro delas… por Deus! Como elas queriam mais tempo.

A expressão de prazer ao gozar de Villanelle também tornou-se algo especial na galeria de memórias de Eve. Assim como Villanelle inteira e todos os momentos que eram delas e que seriam eternamente delas.

Elas também não se lembram de como acordaram. Quer dizer, Eve não se lembra direito, porque Villanelle dormiu bem pela primeira vez desde que se separaram. A asiática acordou nos braços da mais nova, envolta pelas mãos firmes e com os cabelos de ambas misturados.

Eve sabia o que estava acontecendo e, em sua cabeça, existia uma única saída: a saída em que ambas estariam vivas. Dormir ao lado de Villanelle era incrível, mais incrível ainda era poder observá-la comentando sobre os triviais assuntos do cotidiano. Era linda a forma como se expressava e era divina a maneira como tudo tornava-se um milhão de vezes mais apaixonante quando saía carregado de um sotaque russo.

Mas há o problema. Sempre há.

Park ama inteiramente a ideia de ter Villanelle com ela, mas ama mais ainda a ideia de ter Villanelle viva. Saber que a loira está bem é suficiente, mesmo que, em meio às turbulências, a separação seja a única opção. Talvez apenas não fosse para acontecer.

Levantou-se com cuidado, ajeitando o corpo magro nos travesseiros para que a russa acordasse na melhor posição possível. Procurou suas roupas pelo apartamento e apanhou seu celular que, de alguma maneira, acabou indo parar no quarto.

Os olhos castanhos fixaram-se mais uma vez em Villanelle: dormia tranquila, serena e parecia feliz. Eve não quer ir embora, mas ela sabe que é isso que deve ser feito. A vida deve prevalecer, não adianta amar a morte. Isso não é saudável, nunca seria.

Ela sempre estaria com Villanelle, eram almas gêmeas. Amigas, companheiras, amantes. Pessoas assim não se separam nunca. Nunca vão realmente embora. Tão diferentes, mas tão parecidas.

Dói. Dói deixá-la porque Eve sabe qual é a sensação de acordar no cômodo vazio e sem a pessoa que ama. Mas, de todas as maneiras, Eve sabia que, naquela noite, seria ela a deixar o quarto.


End file.
